


A Friendly Reunion

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Ian Somerhalder RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Norman and Ian take shelter in a coffee shop they meet a girl who could use a little TLC.  As friends take a hands on approach to helping a damsel in distress, they also get to know each other in a more hands on way. (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know I have a love for Norman that is just out of control sometimes, luckily, my friend feels the same way about Ian. As we got talking about our great loves and my fan fiction writing the idea was posed to put them in a smutty story together. Then we hashed out some ideas for an OFC and it all fell into place. If you are an Ian lover, please don’t beat me up if I miss the mark on some of the details. This is all a bit AU for me, as you know I go for realism and this might be a bit of a stretch, but I think you’ll approve. Please note, I am setting this story as if they are both single. How convenient of them both to work in GA. Also, I have only every hubbed through ATL, so if I got the layout of things wrong, forgive me.

The plane was still on the tarmac in New York and Norman was taking advantage of the extra time to throw a photo up on Instagram. It was the right side of his face and an empty seat next to him. ‘almost there GA’, he labeled the picture. He scrolled through some emails, mostly his personal account catching up with his family. He had been so busy these past weeks that getting back to Georgia and staying put for a while was going to be a welcome change. The flight seemed light, well at least in first class it did. Empty seats all around, which he appreciated. Folks in coach liked to take pictures of him from afar, but sometimes in first class they felt entitled to try and sit with him and have conversation. He pulled out his earphones and plugged them in, he scrolled though his playlist trying to figure out what he was going to zone out to once the flight got underway. 

Ian dragged his carry on suitcase behind him. He had gotten stuck at security when his bag flagged the attention of TSA for no apparent reason. Once they got things cleared up, he had to deal with the fact the security employees recognized him and the ladies wanted photos. He couldn’t say no, even to the one woman who asked if he would bite her neck, ‘for real is just fine’ she said. He mocked the action and tried not to roll his eyes. It had been a long few weeks. He really just wanted to get back to Georgia, unpack and unwind before a meeting tomorrow then straight back to filming. Between the show and his charity, he had forgotten what it was like to just take some down time. 

“Right this way Mr. Somerhalder. They are holding the flight for you.” The size-four flight attendant took his ticket, her fingers brushing his as she did it. It made his skin tingle, it had been too long since he had been touched by a woman who wasn’t fawning for a picture. Ironically, this woman seemed annoyed at him, as if his being late was keeping her from clocking out and going home. It didn’t help that he was going to feel like an ass for holding up the flight, though it had only been a few minutes. She went him down the gangway and he watched her long legs as she led the way. She stopped when they got to the door. “Last one.” She handed the boarding pass off to a coworker than turned to Ian, “Enjoy your flight.” She had a face that he could tell would light up a room, if she were in the mood. But she was not. Not at 8 PM after a long day. 

“Thank you.” Ian curved his mouth up into a broad smile and let his blue eyes try and win her over. It took a moment but she finally seemed to melt a bit and let his manners penetrate her bad mood.

She smiled back, “Have a nice day.” She skirted around him and he watched that cute butt of hers as she headed back up the gangway.

The onboard flight attendant now had his attention, “We should get you seated sir.” He extended his hand to take Ian’s carry on. “Let me take that for you.” Ian passed over his luggage and followed as they made a left hand turn inside the plane. The door closed behind him, “This is your seat.” The man pointed to a seat on the right side of the plane, “I will put your bag here.” The man easily lifted the carry on and secured it above Ian’s seat.

“Thanks,” Finally, he sat down, it had been a very long day and he was just glad to be settled and on his way back to Georgia. It wasn’t home, but damn it was close enough. It had started with the San Diego Comicon, a stop in LA then business in New York. It was going to be a luxury just to get back to his little southern condo, his cats and little peace and quiet. He scanned the area, surprised it was as empty as it was, there were still plenty of seats. The flight attendant was going from person to person asking them to store their electronics. 

“We’ll be taking off, if you could shut that down Mr. Reedus.” The voice distracted Norman from the email he was reading. But he nodded and mumbled that he would take care of it. Disconnected from Twitter, Instagram and Candy Crush. Norman was a fan of these few hours of solitude. He switched his phone to airplane mode and put it in his front pocket. Adjusting his hat, he had picked up tons of them in San Diego last week, he had settled on this classic one though that advertised for Deus Ex Machina, custom bikes as this weeks favorite. 

He put on his seatbelt and took the bottle of water the attendant was offering. Norman took off his sunglasses, tucked them into the front of his shirt and scanned around the plane. Two seats back over his shoulder he did a double take when he realized he recognized the person sitting there getting settled for the flight. Norman and Ian had shared the title of Grand Marshall at this years’ Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans. It was an event that Norman never expected to be a part of but much like all of the opportunity his famous show had afforded him, he fell in love with the experience. 

He waited to catch Ian’s eye but it didn’t happen. The vampire actor was distracted shutting down his phone and sorting through some papers he had in his hand. It was a two hour flight, there’d be time to say hello. Norman went back to his own focus and pulled a script out the back pack next to him. He generally didn’t travel with his script, just in case his pack ever got stolen, but he needed to get focused for some big episodes coming up. He got comfortable, ordered a rum and coke and settled into his lines for a while.

“Excuse me, can I offer you dinner?” A young lady who had not been working in first class earlier interrupted Ian from his reading. 

It was a rare occasion that Ian would eat on an airplane, the food was usually pretty decent in first class but he had a strict code over what he would. Being a beacon in the animal activist world limited his food consumption in places he didn’t know well. The friendly skies was one of them. “Um, no thank you, but is there any chance of an Irish coffee? Or a Mexican, something with a little kick to it.” He flashed his panty dropping smile at the attendant, in from coach class as she had bartered with her coworker to serve these two celebrities.

She smiled back, he was more handsome that she had imagined. “Of course. I will find you something.” She stood up straight and walked forward to the next few people a few seats ahead. After she had taken their dinner order she crossed the aisle and stopped at Norman making the same offer.

Norman had grabbed dinner in the city with his son a few hours ago, now he was just wanted to kick back and relax with a cocktail or two. “No thanks, how about another one of these?” A little booze, a little sugar, Norman loved the idea. She smiled and nodded and headed back to the galley area. 

She served Ian his coffee then walked over and handed Norman his cocktail. Norman hadn’t noticed right away that the attendant had a shadow but after she was gone he looked up from his script to the man now standing next to him. 

Ian stood with his Irish coffee in hand and let loose a smile when Norman finally looked up. 

“Hey you.” Norman dropped the script in the empty seat next to him and tried to stand restricted by his seatbelt. He laughed, finally got unbuckled then stood up. They hugged in the aisle. It had been months since they had seen each other even though just last week they had been at the same event in San Diego. It was the largest comic book convention in the country and they had never even bumped into each other. Norman picked up his script moving in one seat and motioned for Ian to join him. 

“Just headed back to set?” Ian knew that Norman’s show filmed in Georgia as well as his did, though they filmed a hundred miles apart. 

Norman shoved his script back into his pack and jammed it on the floor as he held onto his drink. “Yeah, just spent a few days at home in The City now I gotta get back.” He had been running pretty nonstop for a while now. “You filming?” He didn’t know the schedule for Ian’s show but most everything in Georgia was taping this time of year. Ian nodded. 

They talked a while, about their respective shows and then they started chatting old school. They had a common background in fashion molding, though they had never worked for the same companies, they had come across some of the same photographers. “So you worked with Alex?” Norman nodded his head. It was a small community that they both belonged to, it was nice to be able to talk about it all. It had been ages ago for Ian, he hadn’t modeled in years, Norman on the other hand still did it a few times a years if the offer was right. 

“So has your foundation saved the world yet?” When they had co-marshalled the Mardi Gras parade this year, Ian had told Norman all about his charity and the work they did for the environment and animals. As an animal lover himself, Norman could appreciate the commitment.

Ian drank down the end of his coffee, “Oh yeah, deforestation has been completely eradicated and I’ve brought back a whole species that had been extinct.” He said it all with a straight face, “Single handedly mind you.” It was a comfortable conversation between two guys who didn’t know each other well but seemed to share a lot in common. From the early years of their careers to living and working in Georgia, the same type of rabid fan base, an understanding of participating at comic conventions and simply the life of a working actor. 

They talked a while longer, till the flight crew informed them that they needed to buckle in for landing. They hugged again, this time Norman spied the flight crew watching them as they said goodbye. 

How fans knew that celebrities were coming into the airport always confused Norman, the stalker network had to be in full force. He had been planning to come into Atlanta hours ago but had made last minute changes, so how these folks knew that he would be arriving now on this flight, he was unsure. He walked the hallway with his back pack over his shoulder stopping to meet fans who wanted autographs and pictures, some had even brought gifts which he graciously and enthusiastically accepted. Some folks were taking pictures of him from a distance but didn’t bother to approach him. 

When Ian emerged into the seating area and people began for scream and clap Norman realized that those people who hadn’t approached him were there for Ian. These people had known who Norman was but they were here for the sexy vampire. Ian pulled his carryon bag behind him and stopped as fans swarmed to meet him. Camera flashes exploded around him and the airport security seemed to want to move people along but they stayed just far enough out of range, letting things run its course. 

“I made this for you.” A young girl with her mother stood quietly waiting for Ian to make it to her. He pulled his luggage close and knelt down next to the girl. She handed him a stuffed animal. It was a Build-a-Bear cat that she explained she had left under-stuffed so he could ‘squish’ with it. Then she had added felt ‘fangs’ under its whiskers, one with a red tip that she had colored herself. She went on to tell him that she named it ‘Damon’ on the birth certificate. She seemed a bit young to be a fan of his show, but he had gotten used to that. 

Ian squished the kitty then pulled the girl in for a hug. Her mother took pictures of them together and Ian took one with both of them. “Now are you sure you want me to keep this?” He was back on his knee by the girl. “I could hug it and sign it and you could keep it if you wanted.” He looked at her mother as he made the offer.

The little blond girl just smiled. “You keep it, I have another at home named ‘Stefan’”. Ian just laughed. The honesty of kids, apparently she preferred his TV-show brother over him. He tucked the cat under his arm hugged the little girl again then worked his way through the remainder of his fans. One woman took a picture of him mid yawn, he knew it wouldn’t be flattering and would eventually end up on Twitter. He had better find some caffeine before he grabbed his car from the lot and started his hour drive home. Once he got out of the city the dark Georgia roads always made him tired.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Spotting the coffee shop, Ian headed in that direction. A dark haired woman with glasses was using a long metal rod to grasp the latch on the store gate above her head. Ian quickened his pace and raced toward her. “No wait, please.” He tried to not sound desperate has he sprinted toward the closing Starbucks. 

Ivy looked up, to her disappointment he was talking to her. She had been on her shift for ten hours, it was already past closing time and she had to shut the place down by herself. That was her own damn fault, she had let Roger leave early when he begged her to do so, he had a hot date and she couldn’t stand listening to him anymore. She wanted to tell this sprinting man to go to the Dunkin Donuts down the hall, they were open 24 hours, but one look at this well chiseled man and she knew she wouldn’t turn him away. Hell, she hadn’t thrown the other one out when he asked if he could stay making phone calls and finishing his iced coffee past closing.

She motioned for the man to hurry. He slid in under the gate and that’s when she realized she recognized him. What the fuck? Two celebrities in her Starbucks at the same time. It had taken her a minute to figure out who Norman Reedus was when he came to her counter to order, but as soon as he took off his sunglasses she knew he was the dirty redneck from one of her favorite shows. He wasn’t the first famous person she had seen here, Atlanta airport was not a stranger to celebrities, but as the tall, dark and handsome man sailed by her she couldn’t believe that she was letting in a second noted hottie. Ian Somerhalder was actually here as well, she had been a fan of his since he had been on the show ‘Lost’.

Ivy tried to focus on the gate as a few fans lingered from a distance with their cameras flashing. She pulled the gate shut and flipped the latch with her foot. It wasn’t locked but no one would be able to get in from the outside. As she turned around, nervous now, she hear them laughing.

“Oh fuck, you again?” Norman stood up from his corner table. Ian just started laughing.

They walked and hugged, “Can’t get rid of you today.” Ian left his suitcase in the middle of the room and held his squishy kitty as they hugged for a third time today. 

Norman looked up and Ivy was staring, “Damn Ivy, you’ll let anyone in here.” They had only met a minutes earlier but after she had served his drink and he had convinced her to let him stay a while till the fans thinned and security moved them along he had gotten her name and thanked her for the sanctuary. “Ian this is Ivy.” He introduced them as if he was old friends with both of them.

Ian stepped toward her and stretched out his hand. His smile seemed to calm her nerves. She was pretty. Not classically beautiful, she was shorter than he was, her hair was a warm color. Brown and red mixed together and though it was up in a tight bun at the top of her head he could see streaks of blond and orange though it. Her green eyes popped because of the make-up she wore, obviously she knew what she was doing with an eye pencil. She wore a white low cut shirt that showed off her delicate collar bones masked slightly by her green apron. 

Her nametag read ‘Ivy – Store Manager’, no wonder she had let them both in so easily, she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble for any of it. They shook hands, “What can I get you?” She tried not to let her excited nerves get the better of her. 

“Espresso, doppio.” She nodded and turned to walk back behind the counter. 

They both watched her walk. Her black pants were painted on and the wedge sneakers she wore make her short legs look longer and her ass just perfect. Neither of them seemed to care that they were so blatantly checking out a perfect stranger. 

Norman moved his back pack off the chair and Ian sat with him. A minute later Ivy brought over his drink and set it down. “I am gonna to start to close up, let me know if I can get ya’ll anything else, or if you need to leave.” She had practiced that three times in her head before she said it. It had come out fine.

They both smiled and went back to their conversation but Ian smirked at himself for getting a little hard. He was a sucker for a woman with a Southern accent and this one had a great one. She was born and bred in the South, there was no denying that. 

There was a check list of things that needed to be done and Ivy had no idea where to start. Her head was spinning as these two stunning men sat in her coffee shop laughing and talking. She couldn’t make out the conversation but they obviously had history together. Maybe they had worked together and she didn’t know it. She had to be honest, she was more a TV watcher than a movie goer. When the zombie show had come out she had run a search to see what else Norman had been in, many of his movies seemed a bit dark for her taste though he did look awfully sexy in the stills from those movies. 

She started with the general clean up behind the line, her eyes drifting to the men who seemed to so comfortable together. They were similar and different in so many ways, both dark haired with intense eyes, muscular arms, she hadn’t miss that about either of them. Broad chests and long legs. But Norman’s hair was long and shaggy, hidden under his baseball hat as where Ian’s hair was neatly trimmed, one fidgeted with his dramatic story telling while the other sat back and seemed to have an overall calm to him. She couldn’t decide which was sexier. 

When the whipped cream can slipped from her hand and crashed on the metal counter she decided it was time to go into the back room and grab some supplies. Well, actually what she really needed to do was to clear her head. Her body was tingling with these two in such close proximity to her and to each other, they were sexy together. ‘Christ Ivy, get it together’, her brain was spinning out of control as she tried to talk herself down. She was hardly one to be enamored by a good looking guy, she was never that girly or dramatic. But these two had her heart racing and her nipples at attention. She thought about calling her best friend, telling her exactly who was in her shop and squealing over all it with another woman, but that felt wrong. They came into her shop to get away from that, at least Norman did, it felt like a betrayal to tell anyone they were here. She would wait till they had left her alone in her closed store, than she would call and squeal. 

“Need more coffee?” Ian watched as Norman scanned behind the counter.

His foot was bouncing with nervous energy. “Nah, just seeing where she went.” She was shorter than Norman usually went for but she had a cute little figure and that sexy-school-teacher thing she had going on had caught his eye. He had flashed to a vision of her on her knees in front of him, his hand gripping her tight bun of hair while her pouty mouth was filled with his cock and her eyes were fixed on him from behind her dark rimmed glasses. She had the kind of body he liked to be buried inside and though they had only shared a few words since they had met, he was sure she would sound sexy when he pounded into her. 

Ian scanned around, he could hear her in the stock room, it sounded like she was moving boxes. “I don’t think she likes us, she seems annoyed we’re here.” He wasn’t used to a woman not paying attention to him, it had become such a part of his life. Hell, men paid him more attention now as well. Ian was used to that. Since he had filmed a movie that had him play a bisexual, men seemed to come out of the woodwork at him. Ian wondered if Norman had the same experiences, he had played a few gay or bisexual rolls in the past. Hell, Norman had modeled for years and they industry was huge on gender bending. A round of drinks after a photo shoot followed up by making out, blowjobs or sex was never really out of the question. Ian had a hard time seeing this shaggy redneck looking guy falling into such a roll. Norman could be completely straight, it wasn’t unheard of in modeling, but then Ian thought ‘what a waste’. 

Norman smiled, “How could she not like us?” Normally shyer, something about Ian seemed to bring out a lightness in him. He watched Ian’s hands as he shifted the espresso cup in his fingers. Norman was always grubby and dirty during filming season, his nails never entirely clean unless he was forced to do so for some reason. Ian’s hands were clean, nails well-manicured. It fit his character, it fit him. 

A loud crash came from the back room and they both jumped at the noise, “Fuck…” Ivy yelled from a distance and the crashing was followed by the distinct sound of boxes tumbling. Both men were on their feet and behind the counter instantly. A metal rack had fallen over, tipped and was resting across the doorway onto a shelf on the opposite wall, boxes were everywhere, coffee cups strewn and under it all was this slim woman with her glasses now crooked and her hair wispig out from her bun. 

“Jesus, are you okay.” Ian rushed forward with Norman right behind. 

Ivy was fine, embarrassed and slightly injured but fine. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Her Southern drawl made it sound convincing though she was feeling a sharp pain in her thigh.

“Stay still.” Norman came up behind Ian and figured the first thing they had to do was move the rack, “I got this, you get her.” His voice was quiet, he didn’t see any blood and he presumed she was going to be fine. He pushed up on the rack making a few boxes shift but not making anything worse.

“Really I’m good.” Her face was red, she couldn’t believe she had toppled this crappy shelf. It had been in need of repair for a while. 

Ian worked below Norman, moving boxes to get to the girl who was on the other side of the pile. “Staahhp”, his voice was comical as he tried to keep her calm. She stayed still as he moved the boxes, they were mostly light except for the one filled with coffee beans that seemed to have landed on her thigh. That was going to leave a bruise. 

Norman pushed the rack in place, “Things been wobbly for a while, the guy is supposed to come out this week and fix it. I banged in to it moving some stuff.” She watched from the floor as they guys pushed it back into place and secured it as much as they could. 

Norman extended a hand to her and helped her off the floor. She hardly weighed anything and she seemed to pop up into his arms. “Sure you’re okay?” He looked down at her adorable glasses. She nodded, a little unsure on her feet, he didn’t know if it was the closeness or if she was hurt. They left the boxes on the floor and walked her out to the shop. She was limping just a little. “You sure about that.” He slipped an arm around her waist and Ian turned one of the arm chairs for her to sit. 

There was a pain running through her thigh, “Really, I’m fine. I’m sorry to be such a fuss.”

Oh she was Southern alright, Ian’s body reacted to her drawl and her manners. She sat and he knelt next to her. He put his hand on her thigh and asked if this was where it hurt. She nodded though she wasn’t sure if she had actually heard the question. Ian was rubbing her thigh though her pants and he wanted to feel more. 

“Can we finish helping you close up and get you home?” He offered as “we”, not knowing if Norman had the time or the interest but it seemed polite. He looked over his shoulder and his friend was standing behind him just nodding his head in agreement, his eyes almost closed but he was watching everything. “Here, why don’t we give you a minute, we’ll move those boxes in back and you figure it out.” 

Norman crossed to the counter area, “I’ll get you some ice.” He picked up a venti sized cold cup and opened the ice bin, scooping it and finding a lid. He brought it over to her as she was telling Ian that she was fine again. He passed the cup to Ian and pressed it to her leg. 

Ivy felt so stupid, she was beyond embarrassed as they guys had helped unbury her, carry her to the main room and now they were in the back cleaning up her mess. “Damn, I can’t believe I did this.” She could feel her face hot with embarrassment; she used the cup of ice on her cheek. “What the hell am I going to do?” She still had to take care of cashing out, restock for tomorrow. Her leg was throbbing, the place was a mess and with her car now broken down, maybe for good. She still needed to catch the city bus off the airport grounds, though that would only get her a half mile from her house and she didn’t know if she would be able to walk it with all this pain. 

They guys worked quickly in the back room, Norman found a brick that they were using to prop the back door and used it to make sure the rack wouldn’t move. Ian restocked all the light boxes on the low shelves leaving the heavy coffee boxes on the floor even though it was most likely some health code violation. Norman pulled a sleeve of venti sized cold cups, they were almost out when he had grabbed one for ice. Ivy was on the phone when he came back into the front room. He couldn’t hear it all but it sounded like she was calling one of her employees. 

Ian was finally satisfied with the state of the back room when Norman came back. “I think she’s calling someone in to help. We really gonna take her home?” This suddenly felt so normal and small town to him. Offering a damsel in distress a ride home even though they were at the largest airport in the country and both celebrities. “I’m sure she has a car. She doesn’t need us.” But she was a beauty and he didn’t mind the idea of spending a little more time with her. He had nowhere to be and no one to be with. 

Ian was playing with stack of tiny to-go cups that had been loose on the manager’s desk. “You in? She seems cool and I bet her leg hurts like a mother fucker.” Between the fall and the box of coffee, he was pretty sure she was banged up good. 

Norman nodded.

Ivy limped back into the stock room. “Okay, I have someone coming in really early tomorrow to finish up. I guess I just need to get to the bus terminal before it pulls out. My car is in the shop.” She couldn’t believe these two had cleaned up the disaster. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Bus? Screw that. We’ll get you home.” Norman was now on board with the plan. “I got my jeep here, we’ll work it out.” Norman smiled in a way that made her feel special and important and not nearly as stupid as she felt.

Ian walked by her, “Let’s get your stuff together and get you home young lady.” He was cute, she must have been about the same age as him but he was calling her a young lady. On top of that, ladies were graceful and she didn’t feel that way at all right now. 

Norman reopened the cage as she shut off all the lights. Security had moved all the fans along and it didn’t take them long to get to a people mover and out to the parking area. Norman was parked closer so they agreed to have Ian stay on the curb with her till he came with his jeep, they would ride back to her house together and Ian would follow behind in his car, she had given him her address. 

“So Ivy, feeling okay?” Her limp was less pronounced the more she walked but she was definitely going to feel it in the morning. She nodded. “I think it was our fault, we screwed up your closing process.” 

“It’s fine. That shelf has been a problem for a while. Ya’ll are very helpful.” They talked about the weather and finally Ivy brought up the fact that she was a fan of his show, though she had really wished he had lived longer on his previous series.

Ian smiled, “Me too. But this gig is pretty good too.” He bared his teeth as if he had fangs and she laughed. 

It didn’t take long for Norman to pull up and Ian gave her a hug that pulled her close to his entire body, her cheek to his chest, he smell amazing. “I’ll be behind you.” He made sure she was buckled in safe than handed her the stuffed kitten he had been gifted before he closed the door.

It had been work to make small talk once tonight, now she was going to have to do it again. 

“So your car broke down?” Norman pulled away from the curb and into the lane she pointed to. “What kind of car?”

Ivy loved her car, she was sad that it was finally giving out on her, “1973 Chevy Impala, Custom Coupe in burgundy.” Everyone thought she was crazy for driving a forty-one year old gas guzzler, but it had been handed down to her and she was a pretty decent mechanic because of it. Norman just looked at her, impressed by her vehicle choice. “I know, I know.” She didn’t realize his look had been one of approval. “But I’ve been able to mostly fix it myself and I love it. But I think it’s done.” 

Norman laughed at how cool that was. He’d felt the same way about some of his motorcycles over the years. “I get ya, just don’t tell Ian, I’m sure it violates some environmental code he lives by.”

They were quiet for a while till Ivy thought of something else to say. “I really like your show.” She hadn’t at first, it was pretty gross from the start, but the characters had grown on her. 

“I really like your coffee.” He was watching her fidget out of the corner of his eye as he lit a cigarette. She had folded her green apron in her lap, held the cat under her arm and was rubbing her thigh. He reached across and touched her, he had no personal space and it never dawned on him that she might. “You’re gonna be fine.” She drew her hand away and he rubbed her pants. “I get my ass kicked like every day on set.” He was sporting a good sized bruise on his shoulder right now and had recently gotten over a black eye. “You seem tough enough.” There was lots of smiling going on as she navigated them to her place, she lived just on the outskirts of the noise and bright light. 

“This is me.” She pointed to a small bungalow with a short white picket fence. “Thank you so much for the ride. And it was really nice meeting you.” She wasn’t sure what else to say.

Norman unbuckled his seat belt. “Ian should be close, I’m sure we need to make sure you are safe and comfortable, come on, I’ll walk you in.” He didn’t know why they were both driving all the way here, but this was actually some unusual entertainment for a change in his life. He walked behind her as she limped up the sidewalk then he gave her some unneeded help when they got to the stairs. 

She pulled her keys out and he could tell she was uncomfortable. “We could sit out here till he gets here.” She had a nice front porch with a little seating area. 

Ivy had no idea what was going on. Her head was spinning, she wondered if she had hit it when the shelf fell and that this was all just a dream. She had two sexy men fawning over her, one had given her the best hug of her life, this one had rubbed her thigh half the ride home and now she was inviting him inside while she waited for the other. Things like this didn’t happen to her, her world was out of control. 

“Come on in, I’ll make you some coffee or I have sweet tea.” It had taken all of her courage to invite him inside.


	2. Chapter Two

Ivy opened the front door to her tiny home and Norman followed behind. He came in close to her, “I’d love some sweet tea.” He was flirty and it made her skin tingle as he walked past her, close enough to brush against her. He had noticed her cleavage on the ride home now that her apron was gone. She had lovely breasts and his brain led him to some inappropriate places.

She slipped off her wedge sneakers, she liked the height they gave her but they were killing her right now. She had gone from cute and short to downright adorable instantly. Norman came up and grabbed her, pulling her close to his chest, “How tall are you?” 

“Five foot three.” She usually hated when taller people made a fuss over her height but she was in the arms of one of the sexiest men she had ever seen, he smelled amazing like cigarettes and musk, she didn’t care if he called her cute or tiny. Little did she know how much Norman lacked personal space and boundaries or that he had a passion for hugging. He kissed the top of her head just in front of her bun. 

“So adorable.” He took her by the arm, “Sweet tea?” He hoped she was still offering.

They were sitting in the living room talking about TV shows they both liked when Ian finally knocked lightly on the front door. It was almost one in the morning, she should have been ready to fall asleep but she was far from tired. 

“I got it.” Norman got up and opened the door.

Ian walked in and they were hugging again, she had never seen two men hug this much. It was not a common thing to see in this part of the South, but she loved it, they were sexy. They were sexy together. “You taking good care of this pretty lady?” Ian walked over to Ivy and knelt down next to her. She was sitting in a comfy arm chair with a foot stool with a bag of ice on her thigh.

“You two are being dramatic over this, I’m really fine.” She wasn’t used to being fawned over this much, her last boyfriend hardly paid her any attention and this was just mind blowing to her. 

Norman sat on the arm of her chair, “I had her take some aspirin and now its ice and elevation.” He could see straight down the front of her shirt which made him smile. What he wouldn’t do to spend some time there. 

Ian moved the ice and was rubbing her leg. “Good. And we are not being dramatic. We are being gentlemen.” Well, he didn’t know if that was the right word considering the hard on he was sporting and the way Norman was looking at her like he was a wolf in waiting. The room got quiet. Norman slipped his hand down to her shoulder and rubbed it gently, mimicking the speed Ian had going on her thigh. The guys made eye contact. If they had known each other better there may have been some unspoken conversation had, but instead they just seemed to wait for the other to make a move. 

Norman took the lead, this wasn’t the first time he had worked his way past the uncomfortable to get to pleasure, or the first time he had done it with another guy in the room. “We could massage that leg for you, see if we can make you feel better.” He rubbed a little harder at her shoulder and Ian took a cue for her leg, long strokes now down to her calf.

Ivy was speechless, “I um, ah…” She wasn’t sure what to say. She watched Ian with his panty dropping smile and turned to Norman over her shoulder. She caught him looking at her breasts. “I mean…” She didn’t have a clue what she meant.

Ian stood abruptly and extended a hand out to both of them. “Come on, this will be good, where to?” He looked at Ivy and waited for her to respond. Norman took his hand and waited, and finally Ivy reached for him as well. 

Moments like this come once in a life time, if you are lucky. She quickly decided that whatever this was would be worth acting on. She stood and they cleared a path, without looking back Ivy walked from the living through the dining room and into the master bedroom off the kitchen, she switched on the light and they followed her into her bedroom. A large orange cat woke to the commotion and both the guys immediately walked around her to the bed and the fluffy animal. 

“Sorry, we are both cat people.” Ian apologized than he and Norman both broke the tension by sitting on her bed and getting to know her cat.

“Max has a thing for men, she doesn’t like women, but men, she’s in love. You guys are just made a friend for life.” The cat got purring and she watched as the both played with the fur ball. 

Norman finally gave up on the cat and crossed back to her. “I think we offered to rub you.” He pulled her into a hug. “That still okay?” He asked giving her a chance to back out, though she’d be able to back out whenever she wanted, if it all got too weird. Which it might, since he really didn’t know what the plan was. She nodded against his chest. “Isn’t she adorable?” He was talking to Ian now as he straightened his back making himself seem eve taller than his five foot ten inches. 

Ian gave Max a last squeeze than put her on the floor. He crossed to the couple, “No, she’s sexy, way past adorable.” He wasn’t normally this forward but something about the way this all had come together brought him to a different place. He kissed her hair that was coming loose from its bun just a bit. She was starting to look a little disheveled and he liked that. Even though she was still in Norman’s arms he was close, almost sandwiching her between them, 

“Why don’t you take off anything that lets us rub the parts you’d like rubbed?” Ian’s statement made her entire body stiffen. “Whatever you are comfortable with.” 

How the hell was she going to be comfortable? She nodded again, they were concerned about her leg, so she knew the pants would have to go. She needed a minute, she needed to process, she needed to remember what she was wearing for underwear. “I need… I um, excuse me.” 

She slipped out of their hold and exited the room. She went next door to the bathroom and turned on the light. “What are you doing? You can do this? What the fuck is this?” She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she eventually opened them again and took a long hard look at herself. “You can do this.” 

They stood close together, “So did you want to?” Ian asked the vague question. 

“What?” Norman smirked at the possibilities. “You mean if the opportunity arises, do I want to double team her with you?” 

“I was thinking that.” Ian took a leap of faith, “And this.” He leaned in, took Norman by the neck and kissed him. He may be playing a bad ass on TV right now but Ian knew Norman had kissed a man or two before. Norman kissed him back then put his hand at his hip gripping onto Ian’s pants. When they finally broke their kiss Ian let the left side of his mouth curl up. “If you’re cool with it?” He raised his eyebrows and was glad he had guessed right. This could have ended ugly. 

It had been a while since Norman had been in a threesome with another man, lately it had been tag teams of woman throwing themselves at him. But kissing Ian was like riding a bike, he never forgot how to do it, or how much he liked it. “If she’s game.” Ian nodded in agreement. “Though I don’t know how our prim southern girl is gonna feel about you kissing me.” He said it as if he hadn’t liked the kiss. 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Ian had been horny as hell before he got on the plane today, had enjoyed talking with Norman too much over drinks, had gotten stiff at the sight of that pretty little thing, loved the feel of her leg and now wanted to get right back to making out with this man. He was glad this was going to work. Norman seemed more straight than other guys he had done this with over the years but bisexuality varying degrees. Ian had actually contemplated it with his current co-star, but he never seemed to catch the bait.

They were still close when Ivy walked back in the room. She had snuck to the laundry room, opened the dryer and grabbed clean, cute panties with a matching bra, put on a new V-neck t-shirt and stopped there. Her leg was a little swollen and she was going to have one hell of a bruise. Now it was time for them to be speechless, she was beyond adorable. Her dark framed glasses and tied up hair made her look like a sexy school teacher, and her outfit screamed ‘take me’. Ivy took a deep breath and went bed to the bedroom.

She walked to them and waited for them to take the lead. She was scared and excited as she waited. Norman came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and his mouth to her ear. “I was hoping to rub your shoulders.” He started at the hem of her shirt. He really just wanted to see her topless. Ian watched as she nodded and raised her arms up over her head. Norman stripped her of her top and let it fall to the floor. 

Ian smiled at what he saw. She had a tattoo, a swath of cherry blossoms that went from her hip, along her ribs and to the side of her breast. “That’s beautiful.” With her arms still raised he trailed his fingers along her skin which made her back slightly into Norman. Down the other side she had a few ivy leaves floating on the wind. Norman pressed into her, he couldn’t see the ink from his vantage point but he didn’t care. She was warm against him and he instinctually put his mouth to her neck. His tongue on her skin. She tasted great, feminine with a hint of sweat and coffee. He might just be in love. 

“You have to see this.” Ian was studying her. Her ink was beautiful, well done and it complimented her. 

Norman moaned into her skin, letting Ian know that he had heard him, but had no intention of looking right now. 

One at her neck, one on his knees, it was too much, she needed to try and slow thing up. “I thought someone was going to rub my leg.” Her voice sounded sure even though she really wasn’t. Ian stood back up and Norman stopped kissing. She stepped away and went to her bed, it wasn’t huge, a queen size but with lots of girly pillows. Ivy had grabbed a bottle of lotion off the top of her dresser and laid down in the middle of the bed. She held up the bottle, “Who wants it?” 

The both walked toward her, she was stunning, her tiny tattooed body lost in a sea of purple bedding in cute undergarments and a willingness on her face. Norman stopped and unlaced his boots, Ian only had to toe off his sneaker, he was in the bed with her first. He took the lotion and drizzled some on her skin, over Ivy’s bruise and put the bottle on the bed. By the time Norman joined them Ian was already massaging her leg. He tried to be gentle with her bruise. 

“Sit up.” Norman was crawling in next to her. She pushed herself up and he moved in behind her. “Lean back.” This position was going to make it difficult to rub her shoulders but he didn’t really care so much if he did that or not. Ian massaged, Norman caressed. Up and down her arms. “Feel good?” He liked being this close, whispering in her ear. She nodded. His strong hands moved to her stomach and he trailed along her skin, up over her tattoos, getting dangerously close to the top of her panties and bra, but never crossing that line.

Ian’s hand worked the lotion into her skin edging up higher on her thigh then down to her calf, up and down just teasing as he went. Neither of the men were crossing that line and it was driving her insane. But maybe that was part of the plan. 

“You are sexy hot, you know that?” Norman couldn’t help himself, she was mostly naked against his body and he was beyond turned on. He was sure she could feel his erection pressing against her back. 

Ian stopped the massaging and looked up at her. “You want us to stop?” He held his warm hand on her thigh as she shook her head. “Can we take this further?” He wanted to ravage her, let Norman hold her in place as he consumed her body. But that wasn’t him, he was a thoughtful and courteous lover. Now she was nodding, she wanted them to do more, touch her in more places. “Tell us what you want Ivy.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her thigh, kissing her bruise. She loved the feel of his beard on her face, his had more bristle on it than Norman’s did, she could feel them both on her at the same time and it was almost overwhelming. 

Norman sucked at her ear lobe for a minute, “Tell us what you want. We’ll make your fantasies come true?” It wasn’t an offer he made all the time, he had met some freaky women over the years.

Ivy’s brain was spinning, she had a fantasy, something she had thought about for a long time. “I… I want…” How did she put it into words? Ian slid his hand up her hip and took hold of her purple panties as Norman followed suit and ran his hand up over her breast and took hold of the cup of her bra. It was as if they were waiting for a sign to tear her clothes off her tiny body. “I want you both...” They nodded. 

Norman wrapped his arms around her, held her close, made her feel safe. “We can do that.” He slipped his hand inside her bra and palmed over her nipple that was already tight. He did love breasts and hers were more than fine.

Ian kissed up Ivy’s leg, licking and kissing as he agonizingly inched his way up. She closed her eyes, it had just started and this already felt like too much. She melted back against Norman and let herself enjoy. He pulled her breast of out her bra and played with it, pulling and kneading at her flesh. Ian inched closer up her body and virtually ignored the heat between her legs as he kissed his way up to her stomach. Norman watched as he crawled up her body, it was sexy. When he was close enough Norman offered her breast to him and had gladly accepted. 

Ivy moaned out as Ian’s mouth made contact, sucking at her nipple. Norman ran his fingers through Ian’s dark full hair. There wasn’t much he could do in this position but it didn’t matter, she was rested nicely against his raging cock and he knew it was just a matter of time before he’d get to use it. Her arms were pinned to her sides by Normans, but she didn’t seem to mind. Ian feasted on her flesh for a while, his piercing blue eyes looking between them both on occasion. Finally he pull away, knelt in front of them and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Norman’s eyes drifted down his chest, his was in great shape, Ian’s TV show character demanded it the way his own did. Ivy got stuck at his washboard abs and the trail of hair that went from his belly button, getting lost in his pants. Norman released his hold around Ivy, freeing her arms, and he gently pushed her forward, she sat up and Ian drew her into a hug. She was so petite and curvy and he had visions of passing her back and forth like a rag doll all night. He really didn’t think she’d mind. 

Norman got off the bed and pulled his shirt off while Ivy and Ian kissed. They were hot together, her tattoos complimented his mostly unmarked and perfectly tanned skin, she was beginning to get bold, her hands exploring his body, kissing at his shoulders. 

“So are you a good school teacher? Mean? Or naughty?” Ian loved the hair and glasses, he wanted her to stay that way all night.

Ivy thought about it. She didn’t mind that he thought her look was that of one of a school teacher, but good, mean or naughty? She wasn’t so sure. “I think I’m good.” She had never been mean, and it wasn’t very often that she got to be naughty. 

Ian kissed her cheek, “What’s your last name?”

“Meadows.” She waited for them to laugh. It only took a moment for the snickering to start. “Yes, my parents gave me a terrible name, Ivy Meadows. Sounds like something from a fairytale.” 

Norman had unbuttoned his jeans and let them sit at his hips, it had given his straining cock some relief. “Sounds like a good porn name to me.” He walked back to the bed, drew her close and kissed her. Mostly tongue, he was tasting her. Ian gripped at her panties as he watched and she moaned at Norman’s kiss. “So you wanna do some porn star stuff with us?” 

He passed her back and Ian whispered, “Yes Ms. Meadows, would you like to be naughty with us?” With that, the flood gates opened for her. She kissed him as she nodded yes then reached for Norman to pull him close as well. She wanted them both, at this moment ‘need’ was right word. Norman joined them and started kissing her shoulder as he reached and unhooked the clasp to her bra. He worked it off of her and left her in just her panties. 

“Come here.” Ian started to pull them both off the bed, he needed her naked, all of them actually. She stood between them, seven inches shorter than both of them, their warm chests surrounding her. Norman stood behind her and she reached behind, slid her hand down his stomach and to the top of his jeans. She paused then went on, sliding her hand inside till she found his hot shaft, he moaned this time when she made contact. 

Norman had made the sexiest face when she wrapped her hand awkwardly around him and it made Ian smile. He wanted to see this all go further. He stripped Norman around her, kissing her flesh as he worked his friends’ jeans down to his knees. She was stroking him and trying to stay standing all at the same time. Ian’s mouth was magic and she desperately wanted to see the cock she was touching. 

“Be naughty Ms. Meadows. Suck his dick.” Ian had debated having her suck his own, but he wanted to see Norman make that face again. Fuck, that look of ecstasy from behind his half-closed eyes as his head fell back, that image would be burned in Ian’s mind forever. He would never see Norman on TV the same way again.

She obeyed, she nodded and turned then dropped to her knees, less gracefully than she would have liked due to the pain in her thigh but now she was there, face to face with him, she pushed his underwear down to bunch into his jeans and she started to stroke him. Her tiny hand barely wrapping around his girth. She felt Ian behind her, kissing her skin and pushing her panties down as far as he could. She was completely exposed now and it made her feel naughty. Norman was leaking from the tip of his dick and it drew her to him like some Pavlovian experiment. Tongue first she tasted him. Rich and musky, he was delicious. 

Ian’s hands were everywhere, caressing her breasts, along her stomach and her ribs but when his hand shadowed hers on Norman’s shaft she was surprised. She was stroking for both of them and Norman was just looking down watching. Ian kissed her neck. Did guys really do this? She was a small town girl from a very seemingly straight town, she couldn’t imagine any man stroking another this way. They kept at it for a while, kissing while they stroked.

“Fuck, one of you needs to suck me.” Norman was going crazy. Too much hand, no mouth, he was dripping from the tip all over both of them.

‘One of you?’ Had she heard him right? 

Ian nudged her forward, “Put him in your pretty mouth.” She nodded as he drew his hand away and she heard him licking his fingers, licking another man’s pre-cum off of himself. As if she hadn’t been wet before, she . She closed her eyes and slipped him into her mouth. “So pretty Ms. Meadows. So pretty.” Norman groaned and Ian stood up. He needed to be naked, he needed to be inside of her. 

Ivy knew what she was doing, she sucked him deep, still stroking a bit as she did it. Norman almost lost his balance from the pleasure of it all but Ian caught him by the arm. Ian kissed his shoulder, the bruised spot that Norman had gotten this week on set. Ivy never saw that kiss but she opened her eyes in time to see them mouth to mouth, Ian’s fingers tangled in the back of Norman’s messy hair. She stopped, mesmerized with a dick still in her mouth. She had never seen two men kissing before, not in real life. Not two men that looked like this. She watched as their tongues slipped past each other. There was a sexy fierceness to it and when Norman put his hand on the bun of her hair and pushed her deeper onto him, she wasn’t even sure he was aware he had done it. She went back to sucking on him.

At some point Ian had gotten undressed and sat on the edge of the bed stroking himself as he watched them. Norman had a great body that Ian enjoyed looking at. Toned in all the right places with dark tattoos on his chest, back, arm and thigh and a cock he had only caught glimpses of as she pulled her mouth back. Norman motioned for Ian to join them, he pulled him close and they stood side by side. Ian’s cock now next to her face and she knew precisely what to do.

Ivy slid her mouth off Norman, never stopping the stroking as she turned and took Ian into her. Wet and sloppy she sucked on him. Then back to the other. She alternated sucking and stoking between them both. They were half wrapped around each other when she decided she needed them both in her mouth at the same time. After what she had seen already, she couldn’t imagine it would bother either of them. 

Stroking them both she pulled them closer till the heads of each dick were touching, she wrapped her lips around them together and they moaned. There was something powerful about making these two sound so desperate. “Fuck…” She didn’t know which one said it. 

She felt them both grab hold of her head, one at the bun the other at the base of her neck. She tried to stretch her mouth to take more of them both in, she edged a little more, taking an inch or maybe two. She had wished she could take more, but they were both too big, different from each other in color, taste and size but still wonderful. Ian tried to help her push a little more in, but there was no point. “Ms. Meadows,” His voice almost cracked. “That’s all your pretty mouth will take Love.” She pulled them both out and pouted. She had wanted more. Ian lifted her chin and gazed down at her cute face. “No pouting Love, we’ll find more places to fill you up. I promise.” Norman nodded in agreement. He extended a hand to her and made her stand. 

They walked her to the bed but she stopped at the night stand first and pulled out a box of unopened condoms. She thought about how long ago she had bought that box, it had been almost a year now, she was giddy to think it was finally getting used. 

Ian picked up the box, opened it and handed one to Norman, everyone was naked, hard, wet and ready. She crawled onto the bed leaving her ass in the air. She really didn’t care who did what to her, so long as someone did something soon. She felt a slap on her ass and she barked out a sound of pain mixed with pleasure. Norman came up behind her, pushing her further on to the bed as he put his mouth on her freshly smacked ass and began to kiss her. Licking her cheeks, nipping and one actual bite at her hip around one of the ivy leaf tattoos she had. He slid his hand down her crack, between her legs and instantly inside of her. He didn’t slow down, just pushed two fingers inside. And when she moaned out, Ian used the opportunity to pull her mouth onto his cock. Instinctively she began to suck Ian as Norman fingered her. She had never been with two men, but this was everything she had ever fantasized about and more.


	3. Chapter Three

Ian fucked her mouth as Norman fingered her but they were staring at each other. Ian didn’t get with men very often but just a kiss was enough to remind him how much he loved it. He was a top, he liked to be in control. He kinda thought Norman might be the same way, which would make fucking problematic, if that’s where this was headed. Noman fingered her mindless, playing with her clit on occasion and enjoying the frenzy it seemed to cause this southern belle. 

“We gonna?” Norman wasn’t sure how to ask. 

“Up to you.” 

Norman smirked. “’m guessing you top.” He didn’t see Ian as the kind of guy to lay down and take a pounding, but he could be wrong, men had shocked him before.

“Is that a problem for you?” It was as if there wasn’t a woman in the middle giving and receiving pleasure. 

Norman was what would be considered a ‘switch’. He liked to give as much as he received, anally or orally. Over time he had found enjoyment in both. “Nah, whatever.” 

Ivy couldn’t believe the conversation going on around her. As if she wasn’t there. Top? She had never heard the term before. She was fairly certain that the talk wasn’t about how they were going to take her, but rather each other. She had a million questions but most of them went out of her brain when she felt Norman spread her legs wider, finger her a little harder than eventually pulled out of her and lay on his back beneath her. He wrapped his impressive arms around her hips and pulled her pussy down to his mouth. As Ivy was quickly learning, he did most things tongue first and she appreciated that. Her moan was muffled by the dick in her mouth as she dug her fingernails into Ian’s hip to keep from falling over. 

Ian loved this school teacher look, something over the top sexy about getting a blowjob from a woman in glasses. But he wanted to see her hair down. He knew she had beautiful highlights, but he wanted to feel it grazing his skin, giving him something to grab onto. It took a minute to get his brain to form words, “Ms. Meadows, I’m gonna… take… your hair down.” He struggled eventually got the words out. She barley nodded. Norman had oral skills like she had never felt before. She felt Ian pulling pins out of her hair, it would only take a few to make it all come down.

When the pins were gone he pulled out of her mouth, “Shake it out.” He helped her balance as Norman continued between her legs, the sound of her wetness and his licking was gratuitous to say the least, but Ian liked it. Ivy shook her hair finding two pins that Ian had missed and dropped them to the floor.

He was right, she had sexy hair even down. It must have been wet when she put it up because now it was wavy as it surrounded her. He wanted to feel it against his thighs. “Good girl. Now suck me again?” He was usually a little more dominate, but this girl seemed a bit fragile, as if a command might scare her away. 

She shook her head, she needed to kiss him, she leaned up and waited for him to take the clue, he did, stepping in and consuming her mouth. He played with her nipples, neither of them seeming to interrupt Norman’s enjoyment. Ivy gripped tight at Ian’s arm as her moaning turned more to screaming. Norman had edger her to an orgasm that she never felt coming. It hit her quick and her body convulsed. His tongue was working magic on her clit as his fingers played at her g-spot. Ian wrapped around her, held her as she shook. 

She was panting when Norman joined them on the other side of the bed, he had wiped his mouth feeling accomplished, he loved to make a woman cum. He kissed her, than Ian, they lingered as their tongues vied for dominance. Finally they broke and Norman asked, “You’re not done are you?” She looked tired.

She smiled at them both. “I’m not. But I’m not sure if you two need me.” She had never been with two men before and never in her fantasies had they wanted each other as well. Ian grabbed her by the waist and tossed her naked body on the bed, climbing on top of her and making her laugh. 

“Hell yeah, we need you.” He kissed at her neck as Norman joined them. Three naked bodies rolling on the bed, exchanging kisses and caresses. Norman kissed his way up her tattoos and feasted at her breasts and Ian got his first taste between her legs. She stroked Norman’s cock as he was the one she could reach. 

“I was hoping to slide that into you.” He groaned out at her stroking. Norman had a vision. He wanted to fuck Ivy while Ian banged him. It was a threesome he hadn’t had in years and he really didn’t want to let this opportunity pass him by. Ivy was nodding to the thought of this sexy man inside of her. He kissed his way down her stomach to Ian, “Hey, we gonna do this?” He was getting too hard to wait much longer. 

Ian licked long from the base of her pussy and up over her clit, she was delicious. “Yeah, what’cha thinking?” He wished they knew each other better, didn’t have to talk about a plan of any kind. But they weren’t that close, they hardly knew each other. 

Norman groaned out as she gripped tighter on his cock stroking him harder, “Ah… me inside her. You inside me?” It was Norman being selfish for what he wanted. 

The man with a face full of pussy juice just nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get there.” He pulled away and moved to whisper to Ivy. “Be alright with you Love, if I was inside you for a while?” She nodded enjoying Norman’s fingers back inside of her. They both seemed like they couldn’t get enough of her pussy and she was fine with that. “Maybe you want to suck him for a while?” She nodded with excitement. Her fantasies with two men always included that. “Good.” He kissed her.

Ian stroked himself hard and rolled on a condom as Ivy got on her hands and knees again and started to suck on Norman. The excitement level was off the charts. She sucked him deep and loved the feel of his hands tangled in her hair as he helped her along. Ivy felt his cock rub against her opening, Ian was ready to be inside her. He played for a while, smacking his shaft on her ass, teasing her clit and rubbing her till her body wept for him. Then he placed his hand on her lower back and guided himself inside of her, slow and easy, never stopping till his was fully seated in her. He moaned out and she did as well. Though no one heard her with her mouth so full. 

It was the greatest pleasure Ivy had known, two well-endowed men filling her to capacity, hands all over her as the both began a rhythm of pulling and thrusting. She was glad she had already cum once, she would be able to enjoy this as her next orgasm slowly built inside of her. 

Ian began to pick up the pace, his face lost in pleasure and Norman watched, worried that he might come inside Ivy then be too spent to fuck him. Hell the way she was sucking him, he might not last much longer. Norman back Ivy off of him, this was too good, too much. He needed a moment to calm down. She pouted at his withdrawal, “You are so pretty when you pout.” That was the kind of face he could try and make happy every day. He slid two fingers into her mouth and she picked up sucking like he had never slid out of her. 

Norman reached for the condom on the night stand and handed it to Ivy. She smiled, released his fingers and got up on her knees so she could use her hands. She opened the foil pack, stroked him a few times and worked the latex over his cock. Once he was dressed for the occasion Ian gently pulled out of her leaving her empty. There was that gorgeous pout again. Norman kissed her. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fix that.” He walked around the bed again, “On your back.” She laid down happily as her knees were a little sore. She grabbed a pillow and propped her head. Norman grabbed another one and slid it under her ass. He kissed the bruise on her thigh then spread her wide and lined himself up with her. She chewed at her bottom lip in anticipation. Ian had filled her nicely, long and deep. Norman was wider, almost the same length. He smacked her clit with his cock a few times then slowly pushed himself inside of her. Ivy chuckled. Ian had done the same thing on her ass, she was amused at how much alike they were. 

Ian watched as they fucked for a while, sucking her tits and kissing her, but he had somewhere special he wanted to be. It had been a long time since he had been inside a man. Ian stood behind Norman, close, he let a mouthful of spit drip down to the crack of his ass and Norman thrust as he felt it make contact. Ian rubbed it into his flesh.

Ivy had a view of things, not perfect, but better than she could hope for. “In the drawer.” She looked at Ian then the nightstand. He opened it and found a bottle of lubricant. He also spied a few sex toys and smiled, she really was naughty.

“Nice,” He grabbed it and showed it to Norman. “You just got lucky. They all laughed. Norman appreciated it all. Ian opened the bottle and drizzled some on Norman’s flesh and his own fingers and then began to work one inside of his friend, working to open him up. He was impossibly tight, this was going to be good. Norman stopped breathing for a while, but never stopped fucking Ivy. She watched his face, it was lost somewhere. 

Ian worked on spreading Norman then finally stroked some lube onto his shaft and pushed the tip into Norman’s opening. “Stop.” Ian needed him to stop fucking Ivy till he got situated. Norman pushed deep and stayed there. He rested his cheek next to Ivy, breathing on her skin as she wrapped her arms around him and waited as it happened. His first few attempts were unsuccessful, but finally he pushed past the ring of muscle and just waited. 

“FFffuucckk.” Norman wasn’t in pain, it was something else. This fine line between pain and unreal pleasure that only comes during anal sex consumed him completely. Ian pushed in deeper gripping deep to Norman’s hips till he was all the way there. 

“Yeah?” Ian hoped it was all good. Norman nodded. Slowly Ian pulled back then pushed in, a few times getting them both acclimated to the fit. Ivy’s body tightened around Norman’ cock and he looked at her. She was staring at Ian. His face was indescribable. They were sharing something that she could only imagine. Norman began to fuck her again. Meeting Ian’s pacing the three of them began to fuck, it was intense and the most incredible thing Ivy had ever experienced. Hands gripping tight, sweat dripping and her orgasm was building nicely. The men were grunting, Ian was pounding hard and Norman took it all using the momentum to fuck deeper into Ivy. It was a beautiful chain reaction. 

Ian came first, pushing deep and biting at Norman’s rib as he did it, “Aahh, damn… fuck.” He came quicker than he had wanted to but it was good, really good. And his reaction to his orgasm seemed to push Ivy to hers. She had never seen a man cum like that it and it pushed her fantasies through the roof. She came hard around Norman as she wrapped a leg around them both and tried to hold tight. Norman kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she held on. She first begged him not to stop fucking her then once her body was too sensitive she begged him to stop. It was a lot to take in.

Ian had pulled out of Norman and was catching his breath. He hadn’t been inside anyone that tight ever. 

Norman laughed, “I’m the old man in the room and you two are done?” Staying power was something he had conquered over time. They may have gotten off and been satiated but he wasn’t. He looked at Ian, “Get on the bed, face down.” Ian may have liked to top, but Norman didn’t really care at this moment.

Ian looked long and hard at him. Only once in his life had Ian been on the receiving end of anal sex, it just wasn’t his thing. They stared at each other, Norman’s blue eyes hardly open as he stroked himself a while. They listen to Ivy panting but they were focused on each other. There was a silent power struggle happening.

Ian opened his mouth to protest, he looked down at Norman’s cock then back to his face, “Fuck it. Yeah.” There was something about Norman’s cock, he needed to feel it. He moved to lay down next to Ivy, she seemed out of sorts. “How you doin’ Love?” He kissed her while Norman took off one condom for another and grabbed the lube.

“Should I leave?” She felt uncomfortable. This wasn’t going to involve her. Though she wanted to stay and watch it all. All of the macho southern men she knew were missing out by being such staunch hetro men. That’s all she could think. 

Norman straddled Ian’s legs and drizzled lube on his skin. He started to work his thumb into Ian as Ian tried to distract himself. “No, Ivy. You stay. I want you here. We want you here.” She nodded and they kissed. Then he said sarcastically, “Besides, if you leave, then this gets gay.” They were all laughing now.

Ian was gasping for breath as he got spread wider and more intensely till Norman was ready to fuck him. Kneeling at first, getting into position then working himself into Ian’s body. His orgasm seemed to have left him more relaxed, his body took Norman more easily than either of them expected. He wasn’t as gentle as Ian had been, but he didn’t think a Top would appreciate being coddled. He stroked deep, propped over him as he fucked him, watching Ian and Ivy kiss, lick, suck and play together. He caught her staring sometimes, it was sexy the way she got distracted by it all. Ian felt good and Norman knew he wouldn’t last long. A blowjob, sex with Ivy and now this, he had stamina but that was his limit. He pushed deep, Ian gripped the pillow with one hand and Ivy with the other. 

Finally Norman came with a body shaking orgasm that took it all out of him. He collapsed down on Ian and put a hand on Ivy’s leg. “Feeling better?” He traced the bruise on her thigh. 

“Yeah, I think I am.” She smiled as she watched the two of them, both ready to fall asleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Somewhere in the early morning hours they both snuck out of bed and took showers. Ian first, snooping though her medicine cabinet as the water heated up. He rested his head on the subway tiled wall. He still wasn’t sure how this whole night had come together. From running late to catch his flight, bullshitting with Norman, crazy fans, this lithe little angle of a girl and this hot night of crazy sex, it had not gone as expected but he wasn’t sorry about any of it. 

He hit his head on tile, he still couldn’t believe he had let Norman take him that way, it was not his thing at all, but it had been good. He let the water run down his skin as he thought about a polite way to leave, he really just wanted to get home to his own bed. 

They didn’t speak as they passed in the hall, didn’t touch or kiss, that moment was over. Norman flicked on the bathroom light and turned on the shower. He had debating just waiting till he got home, but figured he would since Ian had. He stood under the spray, his long dark hair soaked as he used too much of Ivy’s shampoo. Damn, it had been a long time since he had been with a guy. Sometimes he forgot how much he liked it. Ivy had been the cherry on top of it all though. Eager and willing, understanding and curious. He really thought she might freak out at some point, but she didn’t. She was a good lay and a sweet girl. Norman tried to calculate how far of a drive it was from his place to here. Just in case she was willing to have another go of it. 

Ian had woken Ivy and told her they were leaving, she got up and slipped into a shot house robe, walking them to the living room. 

“This was…” She didn’t know what to say. 

“It was fantastic. Thanks for letting us hang out in your coffee shop after hours.” Ian kissed her and she laughed out an ‘any time’. He opened the front door and waited on Norman. The sun was just beginning to come up. He had a forty minute drive home and had a meeting at ten that he needed to be awake for. He was going to need some coffee.

Norman kissed her. “This was great. If you ever want to…” He slipped her his phone number. She nodded. It had been great. 

She watched them walk down the steps and to the drive way. They stopped and hugged each other, more than that manly-half-hug she was used to seeing guys do. She shut the door and leaned on it, listening as their car doors closed, engines started and they drove off. Ivy limped into the kitchen for some water before she finally went to bed.


End file.
